Fall Celebration at PPTH
by Trinityblade
Summary: There is a special celebration taking place on the Diagnostics floor at PPTH. HouseCam
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful fall afternoon, the wind slightly blowing, ruffling the leaves of various oranges, reds, and yellows. It was almost as if Mother Nature knew today was a very special day, and she made it her top most priority to give it that feel.

Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital had never before seen such a happy day. Never before had such a monumental thing occurred.

There was a wedding about to start in the Diagnostics corridor at Princeton Plainsboro.

That's right, a wedding…but not just any wedding. THE wedding of the century.

_Attention all Hostpial staff,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of_

_Dr. Gregory Matthew House_

_To_

_Dr. Allison E. Cameron_

_The ceremony will take place in the diagnostics corridor at 2: oo P.M. on Saturday November, 25._

_Reception will be held afterwards in the Hospital Cafeteria._

_No R.S.V.P needed._

James Wilson, the best man had posted a great picture underneath the announcement on the board of the ring House had gotten Cameron.

_Can you believe that shit? A custom Celtic design shipped straight from Scotland. Who knew the man had such taste!_


	2. Chapter 2

Greg House was pacing back and forth in the conference room, where the guys were getting ready for the ceremony, only stopping every few minutes to look out the window into the gorgeous fall afternoon.

Wilson looked up from tying his shoes.

"Jesus, Greg. You're making me nervous, and I've already done this three times. Cut it out."

House paused, sighed, and went over to where a floor length mirror had been set up.

"I'm going to walk out there, and then she'll come down the aisle, and then she'll look at me and ask her self why the hell she is marrying this old geezer with the gimpy leg…"

Wilson stopped again and looked at House.

"Dear God man, get a hold of your self. You're a surgeon…nothing shakes you. It's Allison, Greg. She loves you…none of us can figure out why, but she does. You're one lucky bastard, and you should stop second guessing it."

Once again, Greg sighed.

"Don't know why I'm scared…"

He looked in the mirror, squared his shoulders, and cocked his head to the side.

"Damn straight. Best doctor in the world, I am. No silly little ceremony can reduce me to muck, no sir!"

But then, he started pacing again.

Foreman and Chase were scared out of their minds. Chase was standing off to the side, brushing his hair for the thousandth time, looking like he'd like to blend in with the wall behind him. Foreman had finished tying his tie, and had his arms crossed, shaking his head in disbelief at the man pacing the room in front of him.

'Dear God,' Wilson thought, 'This is going to be a long day.'

A/N: More to come. I know the chapters are short, but I'm just sort of writing it as I go.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback:_

The fire crackled as the flames danced over the faces of the two that sat curled together on the sofa in his small suburban apartment. On the coffee table in front of them sat four empty beer bottles, an open bag of potato chips, and a medium sized pizza box with only one slice left.

Allison Cameron shifted from her comfortable position curled up into his side so that she could look up at his shadowed complexion. He was staring straight into the fire, a far off look in his crystal clear blue eyes. So deep were his thoughts, that he did not sense her staring at him.

"Hey", she said, "You're awfully quiet tonight. What's the deal? Case got you upset?"

At the sound of her voice, Greg snapped out of his thoughts and lowered his head.

"No.", was all he said.

She studied his face for another moment, searching for a sign to let her know what was bothering him. He was usually so easy for her to read, but something about him tonight had her dumbfounded.

Suddenly, he stood up and hobbled over to the fire place and knelt down in front of it, took the poker from the rack and pointlessly stabbed at one of the logs. He did this for a few minutes, trying to gather his thoughts, trying to get a hold of his emotions, of his fear.

Allison just sat on the couch watching him, having decided that he would let her in when he was ready. She noted a slight change in his posture, and watched as he slowly turned around and limped back over to where she sat. He looked at her for a moment, studied her face, as if he were trying to memorize something, trying to…she didn't know what.

"Come on." he said, as he walked over and put his jacket and tennis shoes on. She didn't ask where they were going; she just complied and put her coat and shoes on as well. She knew him well enough personally now, to know that everything he did had a distinct purpose, and had learned not to question his motives.

Even though it was a relatively cool evening for late July, he left the top down on his vette, and let the wind ruffle his hair as he drove on into the clear night. Allison just listened quietly to the music playing softly in the background, something by Brian Adams, it sounded like, and let the wind whip her hair around and put a flush on her pale face.

They drove like this for forty minutes or so, before finally stopping out next to a small pond surrounded by beautiful willow trees and cattails, lit only by the soft glimmer of the stars and the moon.

He got out of the car, and hobbled over to the other side of the car to open the door for her. He held out his hand, and she took it, unused to this kind of behavior from him. Still holding her hand gently in his own, he made his way to the edge of the pond where he lowered himself into the soft grass, and settled her in between his legs.

After a moment of admiring the scenery, he finally spoke.

"You know, it's been a really long time since I've watched the stars, you know, really stopped and looked at them. It makes you think. Well at least it makes me think."

"And when I'm looking at them, I think of how far away they are, how huge they really are, and how small I really am. And then I think that I really am a miserable bastard, and I wish I wasn't, but I haven't known anything but bitterness and loneliness for a very long time, and Allison, I'm babbling, and I don't usually do that, but I am, and I finally gave in to what my little stone heart was trying to tell me, and that was to love you, and I do, so much, and I'm so afraid. So very afraid."

He buried his head in her neck, and she thought she heard him sniff quietly. She's never seen him cry; had really decided that he probably couldn't cry…but maybe…

"So am I, Greg." she said turning around in his arms and gently holding his face. "But I know that I love you, and I'm never going to leave your side, even if you want me to. I couldn't."

He looked up at her from underneath his hooded eyes, and seemed to decide something. He stood up, moved back a little way, and sat down again. He reached into his jacket pocket, and hid what he pulled out inside of his large hand. He stared at it for a moment before he took her hand in his free one, and spoke again.

"Allison…I can't kneel, so this will have to do. I told you I'm scared. I'm scared of the future; scared that I won't be good enough, or that you'll come to your senses and leave me to my cane and my pills, but I'm not going to let that stop me anymore. I don't know what the future holds, but whatever comes, I want to be with you, forever. Marry me."

At this he opened up the little black box he had concealed in his hand, revealing a beautiful 18 karat gold diamond ring adorned with the Celtic knot of eternity on either side of the stone. Allison, however, did not even look at the ring. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at him.

Just when she had him fidgeting, she leaned over, cupped his stubbly face in her hands, and kissed him more softly than ever before.

His heart stopped beating in his chest in that moment, and just when he was sure he would die from the sheer raw emotion of that single kiss, she breathed a single word into his mouth.

"Yes."

A/N: More to come ducklings…more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.

A/N: Due to the last really awesome review I got, I'm going to continue. I have a vauge idea of where this is going, but I'm a procrastinator: most of my stories are left unfinished. So, if you'd like me to continue, I will want some more fabulous reviews people!

Allison Cameron smiled softly at her reflection in the floor-length mirror that had been placed in House's office.

She wore a simple, white, a-line gown with about a three-foot train behind it. It was strapless, and the only adornments were some simple embroidered white flowers going down the back of the dress, and lining the top. Her hair was in soft curls falling around her shoulders, her makeup was minimal, and she had a single thin white band in her hair. She truly was a sight to behold.

The satisfied sigh and tap of heels alerted her that one Lisa Cuddy was watching her from behind.

"You look amazing Allison, absolutely beautiful. That man isn't going to know what hit him."

Cameron smiled at this, her knowing little smile, and said, "I think he's been land blasted since he first met me. He says he still can't figure out what I see in him."

Cuddy laughed and adjusted her strapless crimson dress to better suit her. "You know, for bridesmaid dresses, these are amazing." It was true of course, that Cuddy looked hot in pretty much anything. Wilson was always telling her that she would make a Burger King uniform look like a ball gown.

James Wilson was best man, and Lisa Cuddy was the maid of honor. Not surprisingly, Stacey Warner had not been asked to be a bridesmaid, but had, out of the kindness of Allison's heart, been invited to come. Allison knew without a doubt that Stacey would show up, and deep inside her was secretly afraid that Stacey would try to crash the wedding. Of course, the logical part of her knew better, as Stacey had been a lot more civil to both she and Greg recently.

Brought out of her troublesome thoughts by her sister telling her that it was almost time to go, Allison looked once more at her reflection, and suddenly wondered how Greg was faring.

_Conference room/men's dressing area:_

"Jesus this tie is too freaking tight, Jimmy! Can't I take it off? I can barely breath as it freaking is." He looked at his best man with the best pout he could muster, but James only frowned at him.

"You won't have to wear it long you ass. It's time for us to go out, so you'd better behave yourself."

House cocked an eyebrow, "What, and have Allison bolt on me because of some sarcastic remark I make? Not likely. Not even I am that stupid." He sighed and with a bit of nervousness, grabbed his "dress cane", the black one that he had bought specifically for this occasion and walked out the door ahead of the three stooges he liked to call his friends.

Once outside the conference room, the men met up with the bridesmaids. James was to walk down with Lisa, Chase was to walk down with Allison's sister Sonya, and Foreman was to walk down with Allison's best friend from college, Marie. So started the processional, a beautiful rendition of Pachabel's Cannon in D on the organ (playing from a stereo system), and once all of the bridal party was lined up, House himself took a deep breath and walked as best he could down the aisle. He knew that all eyes were on him. "Damn, he thought, they're supposed to stare at the bride, not the groom." But he just smiled and kept going, not wanting to give these people any fuel for their fire.

Then came the flower girl, Allison's niece, appropriately named Cameron, alongside the ring bearer, Todd, who was Wilson's nephew. The simple red rose pedals were sprinkled all down the center of the PPTH diagnostics corridor, and then every word or breath, or sarcastic remark Gregory House had ever made suddenly left him.

Twenty some odd feet from him, Allison stood waiting to walk into their future.

TBC……..

A/N: I know that this one wasn't really as deep as the last one, but I'll get back in the groove soon. I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

'So this is it,' he thought as their eyes connected.

_:Flashback 1 month:_

"_You will go. No ifs ands or buts about it, House. And you can bring the future Mrs. House along with you if you'd like. After all, she has to go too." Damn Cuddy. Damn freaking stupid wears her shirts to low Cuddy._

_As he walked back down the hall to his office, he thought about it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he could get Cameron to wear some Playboy bunny outfit with fishnets or something…or maybe that leather ensemble she'd modeled for him the other day. He shivered as he remembered the little show she had put on for him. Hot damn, that had been a hell of a night._

_He was brought out of his not-so-clean thoughts by the realization that he was at his office. He had figured Allison would be in the lab doing work for their newest patient, so he was initially headed there, but decided to glance in his office anyway. He was surprised to find her perched in his chair, reading glasses on, face flushed, twirling her engagement ring on her finger. _

"_I thought you'd be in the lab." He said as stared into her open window of a soul, trying to figure out what was so obviously bothering her. She, however, sensing his curiosity, saved him the trouble._

"_She's making me go to the stupid Halloween costume party. Something about making a good impression on the people who pay for this hospital. Damn her." _

_He chuckled at her obvious distaste, and limped up beside her. _

"_Hey", he said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I thought I was the one in this relationship who was supposed to complain about Cuddy forcing things." She looked up at him, and he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was irritated. He had of course noticed this before, because of the fact that she had been continually irritated at him most of the time between their first date and the night they finally put aside all of their tension and gave in to fate. _

"_Bull shit, I hate costume parties. And no, I am not going to go looking like some hoochey playmate, so don't even mention it, or you won't be getting lucky for the next week." 'Crap. I should've known she'd pull out her greatest weapon on me,' he thought._

_He sighed, "Well, since we have to go, we might as well go together, right?" He looked at her from under hooded eyes._

_She grinned with that mischievous glint in her eyes and said, "What, you mean like a date?"_

_He cracked a smile at her little quip and decided to play along, "Exactly. Even including the date part." _

"_Oh the agony you must feel to go to a party with your lovely fiancé." She got out of the chair and slipped her arms around his waste batting her eyelashes at him seductively. _

"_Shut up you idiot," he said as he put his hand behind her head to bring her mouth to his for a lasting kiss. _

_They heard a chuckle from the other side of the room, accompanied by a fake gagging sound._

"_Please, it's bad enough that you're marrying that old gimp, but please…please spare me any further visuals of what that union must mean." Came the voice of Robert Chase from the other side of the room. The laughing had apparently been coming from Wilson who was standing in between Chase and Cuddy. _

"_Sorry, we didn't hear anyone come in." Allison said through her blush. _

"_How could you through all that smack noise House makes when he's kissing you?" Jimmy asked as he prepared to duck out of the way of the giant red and gray tennis ball being hurdled his way._

"_Fuck you, Wilson." Came House's expected reply._

"_I was under the impression that was Cameron's job." Wilson retorted, enjoying their usual easy banter._

"_Shut up both of you. Watch it, Dr. Wilson, or you'll be going with Dr. House."_

_House cringed._

_Cuddy gave them a pointed stare and said the two words that House loathed more than anything in the world: "Clinic now."_

_Crap again… wait, hold the phone… "Come along dear Cameron, we have to obey dear mother."_

_Cuddy apparently didn't sense anything out of the ordinary about his sarcastic remark, much to the gratitude of House. Allison looked up at him as they made their way down the corridor to the elevator, "I don't have clinic duty today. Why are you dragging me into this with you?"_

"_First of all," he said looking down at her pretty face, "For better or for worse might as well start now, and Clinic duty is definitely for worse. And second of all, I was thinking we could make good use of my clinic hours in exam room three." _

_And that is exactly what they did._

_When they had finished christening the exam table, Cameron said in all seriousness, "I'm going to mean it when I say those words Greg, for better and for worse. Both of them, not just one."_

_He looked at her and allowed his features to soften, "I know."_

_:Later that week at the party:_

"_Cameron! I'm so glad you came! You look gorgeous. Let me guess, you're Bell from Beauty and the Beast, right?" Cuddy gushed as soon as Allison and Greg walked into the room._

_Allison smiled, her fiancé on her arm and nodded._

_By this time, Foreman and Chase had walked up to greet them, and Chase broke the silence by asking, "So what are you supposed to be, House?"_

_House looked at him in all seriousness and said simply, "Why, I'm the beast!"_

A/N: More coming soon. I know it's cutting back and forth between the wedding, but that just makes it more interesting in my opinion, plus I'm just making this up as I go. Feedback ducklings!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I added a chapter. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this, but I was just listening to music, and this came to me. Enjoy.

She always knew…somehow the moment she first laid eyes on him, she knew. If he ever finally opened up to someone, that would be the end of his defenses. She knew it even before she knew of his previous devotion to Stacey. She saw it in his eyes when he tirelessly slaved over one of their cases. It was this fierce devotion that both drew her to him, and terrified her. She had asked herself, when she saw him with Stacey, if it was really what she wanted. Did she really want to give herself so completely and totally to him? Someone who, if he ever gave in, would totally consume everything that she was?

The answer had always been yes. It was, it is, forever it shall be, she thought.

She hadn't thought he would ever give in. She hadn't believed that he would ever let his defenses down long enough to see the truth behind her emotions towards him. But he had. Thank the god that she didn't believe in, he had.

And now here he was, standing at the end of the pristine sterile corridor of their work place, wearing a nice fitting black tuxedo, with the tiniest of smiles reflecting in his shocking sapphire eyes.

There he was, not twenty…fifteen…ten…now just five feet from her. With tears in her eyes, she handed the simple bouquet of callalillies that she held over to Lisa, and turned to kiss her father on the cheek.

She looked at Greg, and thought that she saw a slight bit of moisture in the corner of his eyes. He smiled at her briefly.

"Who gives this woman to be joined to this man?" asked the priest.

Allison looked at her father and then over to Eric and Robert as her father said, simultaneously with the other two men, "We do."

Wilson chuckled lightly under his breath. They had made it a point for Chase and Foreman to give their acceptance publicly as they had originally been so completely opposed to the union, fearing for both Allison's safety and sanity.

After their approval was granted her, Allison moved forward and took both of Greg's hands in hers. They locked eyes, and carried on a conversation there that no one else but them could see.

Greg: "I love you" Allison: "I know, and I love you." Greg: "May it always be so." Allison: "May it always be so." 

Their mental conversation was brought to an end when the Priest asked them to recite their vows.

"Do you, Greg, take Allison, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death parts you?"

Greg made it a point to first look out at the people that stood witness to their union, and then he stared soulfully into the eyes of his beautiful bride and said, "I do." Simple, and gruff, but so full of truth and honesty, that even those who thought he had no feelings at all began to doubt their beliefs.

"Do you Allison, take Greg, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, until death parts you?"

She did not hesitate before saying for all to hear, "I do."

"Then repeat after me." Allison knew that Greg hated being given orders, but he made no fuss about this, and simply complied, staring her straight in the face the whole time.

Priest: "I Greg…" Greg: "I Greg" Priest: "Take you Allison" Greg: "Take you Allison"…

"I Allison, take you Greg, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward"

"In sickness and in health, in weakness and in strength"

"Until death parts us."

"Until death parts us."

Greg slid the smaller band onto her ring finger to join her engagement ring, and she slid the larger one onto his hand, right where it had always belonged.

And so a covenant was made, between the two unlikeliest of souls.

"You may kiss the bride."

And Greg placed his hands on her face and kissed her more sweetly than he could ever remember doing before. When they parted, pretty much everyone with a soul that was present had tears in their eyes, including the blushing bride and groom.

As Wilson left his spot and sprinted over to the stereo system to turn the music on, the Priest stepped forward and said, "I present to you, Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. And Mrs. Greg & Allison House."

Great cheers rose from those present, some because they thought now perhaps he wouldn't terrorize them so badly, and some because they were simply happy to see such raw love for once.

And off down the corridor the newlyweds limped, off to face the vultures and well-wishers, desiring only to start their new life together alone, in a quiet place, on a private beach where only their sighs and declarations of love, and perhaps a few sand crabs, would be near them.

A/N: Well, this isn't the end I don't believe. Perhaps I'll go on into the reception, I've got good ideas for that, and then off to the honeymoon. BTW: That quote "May it always be so", was from a Jane Eyre book.


End file.
